The Wedding
by Windsor87
Summary: After graduating college Bella moves back home. She finds that everything has changed and also has to face her past. During this time she finds that her best friend Edward has been her only true home. AH, AU, Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: These character are all owned by the amazing Stephanie Meyers**

**This original story was started by DazzlinSparkle05, she read TWCU and asked if I would be interested in helping her out. So this will now be a joint fic! Like always review it's true motivation.**

**BPOV**

My mother once told me if you could have glimpses into your whole life everyone would make different choices and what was suppose to happen by chance would never be, everything would be planned and predictable. What she really meant was that she would of went to college and never met Charlie Swan, which also led to there being no me… Isabella Marie Swan.

I knew though what she meant of the last part of her musing she was glad there was a me. She loves me and would never change the fact that she met Charlie her freshman year of college having to drop out because of me. I kept her life unpredictable.

To be honest I wish I could have glimpses into my life so I could not change, but avoid the situation I now found myself in.

I glanced down at the invitation that was in my hand. The more I looked at it the more I grew irritated.

I knocked gently on the door of the only person that could help me try to figure my way through this situation.

Edward.

I heard the stumbles from the opposite side of the door until a familiar mess of bronze hair and emerald green eyes were peeking out at me.

"Bella?" his raspy voice questioned opening the door fully now.

"Hi," I smiled sheepishly taking notice he was only wearing flannel pajama pants. I woke him up of course he was sleeping that's what doctors were in need of. I. AM. SUCH. AN. IDIOT!

He grabbed my hand after closing the door, pulling me behind him down the hallway of his apartment. This wasn't my first time here per say, but this was my first time being here since I moved back to Forks last week.

We made our way into his room where he sat me on my side of the bed and he groggily pulled off my boots. I stared at him, I woke him up and here he is trying to make me comfortable.

When he was finished he climbed back into the bed and started pulling me down so I was cuddling close to him.

"Mom called me today, saying she received an invitation." He whispered sleepily in my ear.

"Really?" I tried nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I know you probably got one as well seeing as though it's your father's wedding." He stated giving me a knowing look.

"You need sleep." And I'm not ready to talk about this.

"Hmm…Avoider." He murmured against my neck.

"Take that back," I demanded, arching my neck so I could see his face.

"Bella, I know this is hard on you and if I were in the same situation…"

"You would never be in this situation because Carlisle and Esme have an amazing marriage and raised you all perfectly." I snapped.

"That might be true to an extent, but I have been through a divorce so I have an idea about delusional marriages." He said softly, stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry," I whispered looking at him. "I really am, but if I needed a shrink I would have went to Jasper."

"Alice wouldn't like you sharing a bed with him." He quipped with his signature crooked smile.

"I don't have to share one with you." I grumbled, trying to escape his hold on me.

"You are staying right where you are." He stated matter-of-factly hugging me closer to him.

"Why do you care?" I hissed in frustration still squirming.

"You are not asking me that question," he sighed kissing my head returning to the crook in my neck. "Let's go to sleep, I have the next three days off."

After a few minutes of silence, I knew he had fallen back to sleep. I could feel his breathing evening out on my neck. This is the way it has always been except for when he went through his teenage angst, college days, and his brief two-year marriage to Tanya.

Since the day I was born I have been attached to Edward Anthony Cullen.

My mother Renee's was in her freshman year of college at the University of Washington and met a small town rookie cop. Charlie met Renee when Billy Black my dad's best friend dragged him to Seattle to see a Mariner's game. They met at the bar after the game and two months later I decided to surprise mom with morning sickness. Throughout her pregnancy Renee would come to Forks to spend time with Charlie and _he_ fell in love.

In her third trimester she ended up leaving school only to move in with him. During this time Renee met our next-door neighbors the Cullen's. Esme Cullen was only a few years older then mom, but was a veteran housewife and mother, Renee admired her more then anything. She was the mother of ten-year-old twins Alice and Emmett and six year old Edward. The Cullen children would be a very integral part of my life growing up.

September 13, 1987 I decided to grace everyone with my presence. Carlisle Esme's husband was the one to deliver me in one of Fork's rare monsoons. Okay it wasn't as much as a monsoon as it was a severe lightning storm. Thank God, the good doctor was home because all the roads were flooded and Charlie had no way of getting to us.

I grew up in a world of would of, could of, should of's. Since my parents never married there was no messy divorce only a somewhat messy custody battle over yours truly. I spent my childhood since the age of seven between Forks and Phoenix, but mostly in Forks.

Esme was my mother figure in Forks especially after certain concerns Charlie shared with her about my upbringing in Phoenix. Renee wasn't negligent she had her own way of raising me, meaning that the rules and structure Charlie had ingrained into my brain were thrown out the window when I walked off the plane to spend my summers with her.

My true home would always be with the Cullen's or more so with Edward.

Esme tells a romanticized version of the first time Edward met me or at least that is what Renee calls it.

_**EsmePOV or romanticized story**_

_Alice had ballet and Emmett had football practice the only one I had home with me was my little Edward. He sat at his piano bench trying to play Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star when we heard a knock at the door._

"_Renee?" I asked looking at the worn down girl in front of me. She was nineteen and I knew this all had to be overwhelming on her._

"_Esme!" she cried out panicky, holding a small crying bundle._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_She won't stop… she just won't and God only knows why." She said exasperated._

"_Here let me see her," I said softly taking Isabella into my arms. "She seems to have colic."_

"_That's bad, right?" she asked biting her lip._

"_Nothing life altering." I smiled, I really liked Renee and I knew she loved her baby._

"_Will it ever stop?" she whimpered and continued. "The crying?"_

_She looked entirely lost and my heart went out to her._

"_It looks like you could use a nap," I suggested. "Carlisle will be home in a bit with Alice and Emmett I can have him take a look at her."_

"_I don't want to bother you." She insisted._

"_She will never be a bother." I smiled kissing the little girls forehead. Renee tried to protest again, but our conversation was cut short by a slam of piano keys._

"_Edward?" she smiled._

"_He's my perfectionist, he has been taking piano lesson for the past couple of weeks and is a bit frustrated." I sighed. "I swear that boy expects that he should automatically be able to play Beethoven."_

"_He is like a miniature adult." She giggled lightly._

"_Mommy?" the little voice called from the doorway. Renee and I smiled looking at his messy hair and his glasses slid down his nose. He was the littlest and shyest out of my three kids. Alice and Emmett basically did all the talking for him._

"_Edward, would you like to meet Bella?" I asked quietly noticing she finally stopped crying. He nodded slightly giving a wary glance to Renee and then me._

"_She would really like to meet you, Edward." Renee encouraged._

_I sat down on the sofa carefully shifting Bella so she was comfortable. Edward quietly climbed up to sit next to us._

"_She is beautiful, mommy." He said in awe stroking her little hand gently as if he was afraid to break her._

"_Would you like to hold her?" Renee asked from my side amusement clearly written on her face._

"_What if I drop her?" He asked worriedly biting his lip. He was always a nervous boy._

"_You won't, plus I know you'll be extra careful." Renee winked. _

_He nodded briefly and let us gently place her in his arms. Bella must have noticed the switch because she opened her eyes. Renee gave me a worried glance thinking she was going to start crying again, but what happened next surprised us._

_The little angel looked up at Edward almost curiously as he stared right back at her with a huge grin on his face._

"_Go take a nap we'll watch her for you." I whispered to Renee._

"_You're sure?" she asked hesitantly. _

"_Go." I smiled nudging her with my elbow._

"_Alright," she sighed, standing up she reached over and kissed her precious daughter on the nose. "Be good, Bella Boo."_

_After Renee left I placed Bella in her bouncy seat and turned on the TV. Thought Edward would get bored of his new little friend, there wasn't much she could do. I stopped reading when I heard him whispering to her._

"_You will get to meet Alice, Emmett, and daddy soon. They are all very nice. Alice likes to go shopping with mommy and Emmett plays a lot of sports because he's so big and strong, sometimes daddy plays with him. I don't like playing with them though," He paused for a second. Edward wasn't much for socializing, his teachers at school had called me and Carlisle with concerns. I knew he was extremely shy, but witnessing this, him confiding in this little girl it was adorable. "I like to read and play my piano, I will play for you sometime."_

"_Es?" Carlisle called from the foyer with my troublemakers in tow._

"_In the living room." I called back. He stopped in the doorway giving me a curious look glancing at Edward and Bella._

"_Daddy, meet Bella!" Edward bounced excitingly. _

_Carlisle chuckled, appeasing him he sat on the floor with them._

"_She is a little angel." He cooed smoothing her fine baby hair across her forehead._

"_She's my angel, daddy." Edward smiled a crooked smile that matched his fathers. That would be trouble when he was older._

"_Is that so?" Carlisle asked him amusedly. _

"_Yes." He nodded furiously._

"_Es, you better start planning the wedding." He chuckled watching Edward talk some more with Bella._

"_Who's getting married?" Emmett boomed coming into the room._

"_Indoor voice." I warned._

_Emmett just shrugged joining them on the floor._

"_She's a tiny squirt." Emmett said cocking his head curiously at her._

"_Do. Not. Call. Her. A. Squirt!" Edward's little voice growled through clenched teeth._

_I have never seen him stand up to Emmett's teasing until this moment. Carlisle looked at me with a raised eyebrow and then turned his attention back to the boys and our guest._

"_Mom, I got the lead in the recital!" Alice sang and then paused curiously watching the little girl that had all the Cullen men wrapped around her finger. "What do we have here?"_

"_Alice, meet Bella." Edward smiled running up to his sister pulling her over to the small group on the floor._

"_I'm bored." Emmett declared standing up running to his room. Alice rolled her eyes at him._

"_She is precious, Edward." Alice smiled. The look on her face was somewhat knowing, she looked at Bella and grinned giving her a kiss on the cheek. _

_They played with her for a while longer, Carlisle even checked her over stating that she did have colic. Edward was the one that insisted she needed sleep when he saw her yawn._

"_He is in love." Alice sang brushing past me._

_I watched him for a bit longer I was taken back. My little shy Edward disappeared for a few hours and he became a protector of Isabella Swan. That was the day his world was turned upside down._

**A/N: This is my first fic. I really can't wait to read your reviews. Please read and review I love to know what you're thinking!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine they all belong to SM**

**BPOV**

Waking up the next morning I felt the coldness of being alone in bed, I could hear the coffee maker so I knew where he was.

"Hey." He smiled brightly at me from the doorway.

"Hello," I said looking down.

He placed the two cups of coffee onto the nightstand, jumping into bed beside me.

"Now Isabella, why are you hiding that beautiful face from me?" He chuckled, lifting my chin.

"I'm not."

"Oh, but you are." He chided lightly, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Edward," I whined, smacking at him.

"Bella," He mocked right back.

"When did you become such a comedian?" I huffed. "Because last time I was home you were very serious."

"I'm happy," He shrugged, playfully pulling on a strand of my hair. "My best friend is home."

"I am home." I murmured, hugging him tighter.

He stared at me with a look I couldn't quite pin point. He looked good… real good. I liked to believe, as we get older that we grow a little more into our looks. Edward definitely proved that theory right. His bronze hair was cropped a little shorter then I remember it ever being, and he must have been working out with Emmett because he was now very sculpted.

The Edward I saw three years ago disappeared. He had always been shy and sometimes brooding, but now he had an air of confidence about him. I like seeing him like this.

"I have really missed you, Swan." He whispered.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Edward." I meant that sincerely because I did miss him.

"So mom hasn't driven you crazy yet?"

"I don't think she ever could," I smiled thinking of Esme's generosity to let me stay with them instead of Charlie. "I do need to find an actual apartment."

"You could stay with me." He offered, hope shining in his brilliant green eyes.

"Wouldn't that ruin your bachelor lifestyle?" I sighed sneaking a curious look at him.

"Trust me, there is no lifestyle being lived." He murmured.

And I believed him.

Edward married Tanya Denali when I was sixteen. Esme and Carlisle felt like it was a bit rushed and that Tanya was forcing Edward into marriage. He was my age when he was married and I knew I could never get married this young. Tanya was a beautiful girl, though her personality seemed to mirror Edward's. She was as quiet and awkward as he was at that time.

**Six years ago**

_I looked at the red silk dress that clung to my new curves. A couple months ago this dress hung awkwardly on me, but now puberty definitely hit. Tanya at first objected that I be in the wedding because of my age. Alice on the other hand had a difference of opinion saying she wanted nothing to do with the wedding unless I was a part of the ceremony. I even agreed with Tanya just so I could get out of wearing this revealing dress._

"_It won't last." Alice's melodic voice broke the silence of my staring in the mirror._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Their marriage." She sighed._

"_Alice," I grumbled not wanting to hear her latest 'let's give Bella some hope speech'._

"_I see these things and he has a change of heart during the ceremony."_

"_He still marries her," I stated, giving her a warning glare. "Edward is not one to leave a bride at the altar."_

_She stared at me with a small smile on her pixie face. My mother and Esme found it weird that Tanya had her wedding party get ready separately from her, but it was only Alice and I who agreed to be bridesmaids. Even though little Alice was five months pregnant she took her maid of honor role seriously. Even though she plotted against the bride._

"_Go check on the boys, God only knows the mess Emmett has made of himself." She giggled, knowing her twin was always a mess._

_I nodded because she was right Emmett was probably having difficulty with his formal attire. I walked across the hall to where Emmett, Jasper and Edward should be._

"_You fuckers better be decent!" I yelled pounding on the door._

_In that moment the door flew open and the hulk swept me up._

"_I'm telling the chief!" Emmett taunted._

"_He knows who has taught me such colorful language, asshat." I shrieked trying to wiggle out of his arms._

_He raised an eyebrow. "Smart move little Swan."_

_I looked down and noticed Emmett wasn't even dressed yet. All he was donning was a beater and boxers. He was looking at the deep v of my dress where I have filled it out rather nicely._

"_Those new?" He smirked nodding towards the twins._

"_You're a perv, old man." I breathed out embarrassed, knowing I was blushing._

"_Em, leave her alone," The soft Texan accent ripped through my eardrums. "Alice will kill you if she refuses to walk down that aisle."_

"_Why wouldn't I walk, Whitlock?" I huffed crossing my arms over my chest._

"_You're awfully red darlin' and you keep tuggin' an awful lot at that dress," He smiled, watching me fidget. "You look beautiful by the way."_

"_She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Emmett sang. "Jealous she's my date?"_

"_Somewhat, seeing as though my beautiful wife is my date." He challenged._

"_Why don't you guys just put us on a soap box!" I grumbled, throwing my hands up._

"_Are you sure your only sixteen?" The velvet voice I've loved my whole life questioned in what sounded like awe._

"_That's what my driver license says." I quipped, taking him in. _

_He sat on the couch looking a little distraught, his messy hair going in five million different directions. I could imagine that was from running his hand through his hair. I was at a loss to go over and just hug him. Edward has always been there watching over me up until a few years ago when he went to college. When I was younger I always_ _thought him to be my prince charming saving me from the harsh world._

"_Come here." He whispered, holding his hand out to me. _

"_Oh hell no, Eddie's going to get all mushy." Emmett whined._

"_Can you guys go over to Alice?" Edward asked quietly pulling me down on his lap._

"_I don't think it's wise to leave the beautiful jailbait looking like that in here with you…on your wedding day." Emmett said giving him a pointed look._

"_He looks like he's going to kill you, lets just go see Alice." Jasper awkwardly chuckled. All their eyes were having a silent conversation._

"_Fine," Emmett sighed, kissing the top of my hand. "Until later, my lady."_

"_Until later, doucher." I giggled at his booming laugh._

_Emmett and Jasper left the room clothing in tow. I now was left sitting on Edward's lap. I reached my hand up to smooth the frown lines of his forehead. He stared at me taking my hand, bringing it to his lips._

"_Isn't your wedding day supposed to be happy?" I questioned, nudging him._

"_We had an argument this morning." He said sadly._

"_Oh, I'm sorry."_

"_I'm not," he sighed, running his hand through his hair. Typical Edward. "She is trying to push me into a career field I don't want to be in."_

"_How?" I asked confused. "You haven't even started med school."_

"_She thinks I should be a surgeon instead of a pediatrician."_

"_You're great with kids, though."_

"_That's not the complete argument… She's trying to control me." He explained to the curls of my hair._

"_You should talk to her." I urged gently._

"_A bit late for that." He mumbled, letting us drift off into a few moment of silence._

"_I have to get out there," I smiled, then wagged my eyebrows. "Emmett might think we're fooling around."_

"_You really do look gorgeous, Isabella." He smiled kissing my shoulder, which sent a chill through me._

"_Thank you, Edward." I breathed._

_There was a light tap on the door, breaking us from our bubble._

"_You ready?" Carlisle asked peeking his head in. As soon as he saw us he had a sad smile on his face._

"_As I'll ever be." Edward sighed, grabbing my hips to stand me up. Once we were up he took my hand._

"_Edward?" Carlisle asked grinning._

"_Huh?"_

"_As much as I would love to see Bella standing up there with you…you're going to have to let her go." He nodded at our laced fingers._

"_Oh." He smiled sheepishly, hesitantly letting me go._

"_I have to get back to Alice," I sighed. "I'll send the boys over."_

_Before I could escape Carlisle pulled me in for a hug._

"_Charlie's going to shoot me once you step foot out there." He whispered in my ear._

"_Dr. Cullen, afraid of the Chief of Police?" I teased._

"_This is my son's wedding he'll hold me responsible for the dress." He chuckled, draping his arm over my shoulder leading us back across the hall._

"_You didn't pick it out Tanya did, so he'll have to shoot her." I rationalized._

"_Edward might have a problem with that." He quipped. I wasn't in the mood to joke anymore._

"_Will he?" I snapped, killing our light moment._

"_Bella…"_

"_No Carlisle, I'm just a kid," I mumbled throwing my hands up in surrender. "I can't believe you are just going to stand there and watch him make the biggest mistake of his life."_

_He looked a bit taken back by me. I felt bad for taking my anger out on him when he didn't deserve it. Edward was an adult that made his own decisions whether or not they were horrible was his own fault. Everyone knew I loved Edward, everyone except him._

"_Your day will come." He whispered kissing my head. Why the hell must all the Cullens be so cryptic?_

_Like a flash the wedding of Edward Anthony Cullen and Tanya Elizabeth Denali happened. And that was the day I fell out of love with him._

"So, you'll stay with me?" He asked eagerly, breaking me away from my memories.

"The guest room is mine." I sighed in defeat.

"It's yours." He said almost disappointed.

"Then its settled roomie!" I said giving him my best girly squeal. He just rolled his eyes.

After a few minutes of silence he asked the question I've been trying to avoid since last night. "Are we still avoiding the subject matter of Charlie's wedding?"

"The subject matter is this… I'm going; I'll drag Emmett's ass. He can protect me and even my mom will be there."

"Emmett will be your date?" He asked hurt.

"Well yeah, considering you weren't invited. I would take you if I could." God knows I would take you, Edward.

"Charlie called me last week and asked if I would escort you." He mumbled shyly.

"But Jacob…" I trailed off shocked.

"He said he wouldn't bother us."

"That's why Renee is coming?" I said in realization.

"She wants to keep a close eye." He nodded slowly.

"I…I don't want to do this." I groaned, pushing my face in his pillow.

"Nothing will happen, I promise." He assured, rubbing my back.

"They'll be there, though." I argued or at least attempted to, but his hands on my back were easing my tension.

"Bella, Sue and Charlie promised me, Leah and Jacob will leave us alone."

"I don't want _her_ in the same family as me."

"You know this is really hurting Charlie?" And hello, rational Edward.

"When did you start caring about Charlie? He sure as hell didn't care about you when he threw you in a fucking cell for protecting me!" I spat.

"We've talked about it since you were away a school." He soothed, trying ease me on my worries.

"I'm sorry." I said remembering what Edward had gone through for me, because of me.

"You did what you needed to do make no apology for that, you're back now that's what matters."

"I left everyone behind… I left you." I added quietly.

"Like I said, .Here." He said this time with finality. "I even have you in my bed."

"You need to stop hanging around that older brother of yours."

"I do see him more then I should," He mused. "Speaking of family I need to pick J.J. up for our daily lunch."

"My favorite six year old?" I grinned, thinking of Alice and Jasper's son.

"That would be the one." He chuckled, getting up to stretch.

He was absolutely perfect. His toned back and stomach made me just want to reach out and touch him. Definitely working out with Emmett. He shot me a curious look.

"What are you staring at?" I asked curiously back.

He smiled his crooked smile. "A gorgeous woman." He said shrugging and left the room.

That was the moment my broken heart from age sixteen started to mend.

**E/N: Again please review guys let me know what you think about this story.**


End file.
